


Wounded Robins

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bruce and injured Robins... not a great mix, but he's learning.





	Wounded Robins

Bruce had been through a number of injuries with Dick.

It had never ceased to make him ache for the boy, nor had the initial panic ever truly stopped coming.

His heart lurched as he heard the sharp cry, cut off almost as it began, when the board broke against Jason's arm. He knew, without having to see, that the bone had cracked, if not outright broken under the force of the blow.

His knockout punch might have been more potent than normal, and he secured the crooks rapidly, before calling the car to them.

Then, he could get to Jason, get him safely into the car.

"Ouch," the boy said, trying to downplay it, but Bruce knew he was hurting.

"I bet," he answered, instead of the more potent responses on the tip of his tongue. "Try not to move it too much. I'll get you belted in."

"Can do it myself," Jason grumbled at him.

"Do you want to be scolded by him?" Bruce invoked the wrath of Alfred, rather than deal with the stubborn of a streetwise tough kid like Jason.

"Nah. He sweats enough bulls…crap off you," Jason said, sliding the word over at a tip of the head in his direction.

"Thought so."

Belting Jason in, trying to keep the arm straight, and then getting around to the other side felt like it took way too long. For this, he'd take a tongue-lashing from Leslie. He headed for her clinic, and got Jason quietly inside, to get x-rays and a cast if needed.

He had to take care of Jason, do right by this newest son of his heart.

The next night, with Jason unable to go out, Bruce made a point to come by his room, after the homework had been done, and dinner had vanished into the bottomless pit.

"You going to be alright?"

Jason looked up, a momentary look of surprise for the check-up. "Yeah, Bruce."

"Take it easy on your arm, catch up on some sleep, and… I'll be careful without you out there," Bruce promised him, watching some tension evaporate for that promise.

"Yeah, some beauty sleep probably wouldn't hurt," Jason said, sly smile coming up. "There's this girl…"

Bruce laughed, and shook his head as Jason's words trailed off.

"Good night."

"Just be careful out there."

Bruce would never stop panicking over Robins getting hurt… but maybe, just maybe, he was learning how to handle it better.


End file.
